Van Helsing: In Search for the answers
by HughJackmanFan
Summary: It’s my beginner novel and I bring my idea of character Van Helsing, his life is survive and his memory lost, he search for the answer…The Cardinal helps him. Please forgive me, my language isn't first english and please R
1. Prologue

Author: HughJackmanFan

Rating: T .- adventure/horror/supernatural

Disclaimer I don't own Van Helsing. The Character: Cardinals, monks, Van Helsing, Dracula and Stephen Sommers, these words from movie and screenplay to owner Universal Studios.

Summary: It's my beginner novel and I bring my idea of character Van Helsing, his life is survive and his memory lost, he search for the answer…The Cardinal helps him. This story was little bit from history and I give to mix another story of Vlad to Archangel Gabriel, my idea is good. ) Wallachia is true story of Vlad lll his military governor of Transylvania.

Van Helsing: In Search for the answers 

_Prologue:_

**October 31st, 1462: in Wallachia, Romania**

The final battle war of the last Wallachia ancestor Vlad Tepes, he is such a great warrior and he was Prince of Wallachia. The people from his homeland Wallachia, they believed Tepes is the Devil of the Son and called him "Dracula Tepes". Why did they call him? Tepes wasn't believe the God's work and he gotten himself life for the Devil, he started by killing enemies peoples and failed them but Vlad is strict disposer.

What was named "Tepes"? It's named in Romanian "stake" and of course, the Vampire Hunter Gabriel Van Helsing, he does same after 400 years ago…

Flashback "Finally, you come!" Tepes grinned evil Flashback end 

The battlefield was full and army fought with the Turkish army, but one dispose wasn't there. Who was won on the battlefield? It was the Wallachia army,Tepes and proud of the country and lost of Turkey. Failed this war of conquest and Hungary helped with Transylvania army and made the power of the Order of the dragon, Vlad was member of the Order of the dragon. The ancestor ring is within the emblem dragon of the right hand. This was true history, one man was an Angel and nameless Archangel fought too same battlefield. Tepes wasn't Vampire and not the Son of the Devil, he was still the disposer. But the Village people said, 'Tepes is awful murder and horrific scene of death people on the stake with headless. We called him "Dracul" '

On the field filled the darkest bloody from death warriors, the boots are dirty with blood and the cloths are dirty too of the blood, one screamed male of the pain. The death was Vlad Tepes, he fell on the bloody field with the sharpen sword on the chest of the heart.

He really was death with darkest pupil's eyes and in open eyes couldn't move. His body was cold and deathly pale skins.

The Archangel praise for the God's work and left his death body, and then he was quickly disappeared from the sky.

The sergeant saw all that who killed by Vlad Tepes, he was swore about the God's work but the army wasn't believe him and he won't existed but he lift the one white-gray feather from bloody field. He swore his old story of the war and he wrote on the diary book to the future of the world.

Flashback

_The Archangel killed with his the sword to Vlad's chest, Vlad screamed loud of the pain._

"_No, this cannot be!" Vlad yelled_

"_You must be the Son of the Devil!" Archangel commanded to Vlad_

"_unfair!!"Vlad broke his pain of the death_

"_Ne-ver" again broke his lower voice._

"_May he rest in peace" Archangel said softly and whispered to Vlad's ear "I really so sorry!"_

_Vlad doesn't answered and was death now, he covered Vlad's eyes and saw one man who come from the way._

Flashback end

The sergeant and his army made the big obsequies with Vlad's death, his funeral was secret and the way wasn't there. Never know where he was on the funeral. The Village people wanted to know where the funeral is and nobody said about it. Maybe people feared to back the Dracula, if he doesn't death when he was drank with blood in since killed by the victims. What was the power of the life with healing body? It is unlikely standing the funeral from outside behind the secret door in the Castle Bran. One day laid the black coffin under the catacombs; when the priest came into and he wanted saw Vlad's body and he was believed before he heard the story about the Son of the Devil. He noticed the coffin was close with heavy lock and never opened it. At the midnight ring the clock bell at the twelve times. Vlad slept with deathly body but he could to feel his vein when blood worked harder into the whole veins and his heart pounded low and more then fast flooding into the body. Vlad croaked his air and breathed in small warmly air, he still alive! The priest looks the clock, but he couldn't hear Vlad's breath and he turns his back from the black coffin and stares at the cover, the cover clattered little in the seconds time and he frighten pretty scary, he won't opened the heavy lock but he turns again towards chamber, he whispered small voice _"God, I can't think it. Requiescat in pace" and _sudden Vlad stands by the priest's back.

"How long been it? Was I died?" Vlad whispered to priest's ear.

The priest frightens very deathly shock and turns slow his back to Vlad, he stares to him.

"Oh my God!!!" he shouted.

"Nice that you see, who am I? Should you call me as the Count Dracula?" Vlad asked quickly.

"I-I-don't kn-ow…I-wi-sh you, Vladi-laus…" he stammered and his heart attacked of his health and he could died, his last word said:

"Draguli….a" he fell in the death with eyes opened wide.

Vlad was clear and he doesn't give the real name, just called better Vladilaus Dragulia.

His body worked very harder and transformed his skins and saw very grayish pale, his back grows slow the wings, when Vlad screamed of the pain and he could to cry his beautiful life and his memories was in last war. He's still forever life and no heartbeat, he laughed louder and he saw an Archangel from the small windows and he groaned and hissed to Archangel.

"Who are you?" he hissed loud

"You don't remember from last night?" Archangel announced.

A scream of hissing and he flies out to the small windows, Archangel fell out on the floor.

"Good boy, Vladilaus!" he shouted.

A larger wings fly into the air of the dark night sky beside the full moon lighted very brighten.

Vlad wanted the Castle and he searched anywhere else…to Transylvania?

The Archangel followed to Vlad but doesn't catch him and he need to watch everywhere.

Vlad knew when Archangel came with us; he could to hide on the trees. The Archangel landed at the forest and looks around the trees, the color of the trees are darker grayish peels. A loud of the voice with hissing Vlad jumped on the floor.

"Nice wings…" Vlad noticed to Archangel's wings "isn't beautiful, right?" stepped one "white-gray, I love yours color." Vlad gave a small smile.

"What are you talking?" Archangel in questionable

"I don't know, what is your name, Mister?" Vlad wanted to know.

"I've no memory, Mr. Tepes" Archangel answered.

"Don't call me Tepes. Tepes is death! I am Count Vladilaus Dragulia." Vlad bowed few short and started again answering.

"Are you Michael or Gabriel? You like such an Archangel of the God's work. I know you're the God and you aren't human. You see yours wings! I hate the God and I am the Son of the Devil. What did I like that? Yes, I am bloodsucker and I am forever life!" Vlad spoke in end words.

"You can to read in my mind, Vlad" Archangel said.

"Because your name is Gabriel, I read your mind." Vlad smirked.

"Yes, my name is Gabriel Van Helsing." He answered and his memory lost in past one days.

"Van Helsing?" Vlad spat "You're insane! Here is fourteen sixty two year"

Gabriel doesn't answered, Vlad laughed loud.

"Insane, Gabriel!" Vlad laughed and flies to disappear into the airs.

**One day later…**

_November 1st 1642, End Game in Dracula's Portal_

In the brighten color of red to oranges picture likes the flames, hot and deathly fire danced around and bigger flames spats out into higher air, nobody stand the things: no trees, no cloudy, no leafs, no animal, no insects, only two human on the earth of the portal.

Its open land, but no the color seen around red, yellow, red blood and oranges painting are nightmares and horrific scenes in battlefield.

The fog of the smoke danced to two men's face, both fought harder and cannot quite by fight.

"We could be friends. Partners! Brothers-in-arms!" Vlad shouted.

But nothing spoke the words and both fought again with the blade swords, one other spears and the Battle axe on the hands. On the portal room heard a loud of the scream with two men's voice, the level is higher who like the mountain and a circle platform. Both played like the cats and mouse game, they fenced the swords that like the pirates and began to talk,

"Do you not understand from last night?" Vlad shouted and continued his voice higher

"NE-VER! I WANT LIFE!"

No word more than Gabriel still quite stunned and taken out his hand with sword again fenced to Vlad. No heard a pain, we fought more times and the time was later, the sky was deep of the painting wall. Gabriel looks Vlad's ring finger with huge ring and shouted him, but the sky thunder loud and we cannot hear the words.

"I WANT TO HAVE YOUR RING!" Gabriel's voice high and holds his sword.

"WHY? WHAT DID YOU WANT?" Vlad shouted back and holds his Battle axe.

Both weapons are together adhered, Gabriel and Vlad are strong of the power, then Vlad shoved and Gabriel fell on the floor and watch out when Vlad swings his Battle axe to Gabriel's shoulder, he avoided and again back, Vlad annoyed and his power is low and tried again hit to Gabriel's shoulder. His pain screamed and his left upper arm was wounded, his skin was ugly opened but it was flesh wound. And Vlad laugh and talked him

"Never hit me! You loser!" Vlad triumphed his proud and Vlad lift his Battle axe high and wanted to hit to Gabriel, sudden split second Gabriel's sword twinge to Vlad's belly and he screamed anger of the pain, his Battle axe fell down from Vlad's empty-handed.

"I told you, Vlad! You are the Son of the Devil and you're a vampire. I know!" Gabriel holds his sword to Vlad's belly, the blood flow slow through and Gabriel's hands with full blood. Vlad couldn't answer but his mouth opened and croaked his breath and fell backwards on the floor, Gabriel taken his sword and looks Vlad's finger ring and cut the finger ring off. His eyes were shining with joy he smiles and takes the ring on the right finger ring sudden he could to feel below par and his memory doesn't awake and always same things in the memories. He could to close his eyes and breathe out and looks his dirty bloody hands inside the ring and his hands shiver. Gabriel doesn't understood why is feel bad and sudden he turns back where Vlad stands up unlike dead and rant to push to Gabriel and Gabriel fell from the higher portal floor, the air is higher down the empty floor unlike the sky and Gabriel screams louder and Vlad looks unlike little child, "Gabrie-lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll". A sudden change to figure the color of the sky unlike orange to yellow at blue sky then darker colors and the Portal is the cover closed; the end of the death?

* * *

**Author alert: **This is my first review story on and I have never know then I was happy and show here my story. My apogolzie may this is my english not better. Next chapter is here. I hope, enjoy fun with reading. )


	2. Chapter 2: Back from the Portal

**Chapter 2:**

_Back from the Portal, November 2nd 1642 at the midnight_

The darkest sky covered the grayest clouds beside the full moon brighten through the darkest street and dirty floor, it smells the Forrest from the Transylvania who comes a sound from the animals, a roar which is the sound like who bear? It is a grizzly bear roar lower and walks through the forest from way and sneaks in the nearest the place laid a man. The grizzly bear sniffs at injury man from the food in the pocket, sudden Gabriel scare off and taken the knife to bear and roar loud and then Gabriel can't rise and tried to crawl through the way and bear follows and roar to jumps with his sharpen claws to Gabriel's back and he screams the pain out and turns his back on floor and he must to watch who bear comes, in spilt second he prick to bear's arm and bear roar to loose away.

Now is the bear gone and Gabriel sighed and breathes heavily and looks around the forest and then he doesn't remember where the place is? At the darkest sky seen the lost Portal and he couldn't remember again when he fought the game end with a devil man. A minute later he rose slow and clench one's teeth with pained. His mouth runs a fresh blood from the salvia, he disgorge his blood and he walks alone on the Forrest with more the ways, stones, rock…one piece more Way from the Forrest. The fog zone blocks everywhere and little bit of the dim light, Gabriel believes this way is open and he wasn't sure.

_"Welcome back, my friend!"_

The voice is deep and takes revenge, a black both wings from the back standing an evil man with one weapon on the right hand.

_"Not from a god's work…"_

Gabriel's mind confused and he sneaks slower steps when he couldn't remember.

The time running over the quietly night and nothing once time with the psyche and by communicating with both of the men's.

_"Gabriel" evil man sighed._

Gabriel throws an angry look at the evil man and takes the words out of evil man's mouth.

"Never"

"You looking out, you're an evil man."

"Because I don't remember you"

The evil man laughs hellish and takes not the words out of Gabriel's mouth. He can't speak but this mind talks and Gabriel knows what he talks.

Sudden the evil man slams his weapon who likes the hammer weapon to Gabriel, he fells unconscious, his head bleeding too much but he isn't death. His shield keeps from a god's work.

_"You remember again not, next time I kill you, Gabriel!"_

He wakes and smells the fresh blood from the face; his wound healing little bit and he rise again from the floor. The evil man stares him and scares too, his word is properly sound, and he can to speak.

"What's the hell? You're alive, Gabriel!"

He wasn't sure, why did he bring back the life? He did, as far as I can remember.

"Vladislaus Dragulia, the son of the evil." Gabriel added.

"And?"

"I want not talk too much, Vladislaus!" Gabriel growls.

"What did you wish do?" Vladislaus plays who like the cat and mouse with him.

He lifts his black both of the wings up from the floor and Gabriel stares the black wings, he is lost in reverie and what is that sparkle from? He scares where Vladislaus' wings are flash power, lightness come again more power about to Gabriel's body shaken and he tried to rescue his life but he ran from the backwards to the way removed.

This one wing sting faster to him and one other right too, Gabriel tried to dodge more than avoid danger, the wings are sharpen stings. One hit to Gabriel's shoulder and he turns and tried to escape and again sting faster to Gabriel's back, he scream of the pain and again hit same point to the back in three times sting. The leather jacket is shredded into the skin from the back, it is bleeding too much. Gabriel exhaust the fight with Vladislaus as soon as he collapse but he can to give the energy and the sharpen knife hits to Vladislaus' stomach and he takes again then hit to the heart. The scene is brutal when Gabriel with the sharpen knife stabbing. And Vladislaus' blood lost more than less and then he died after stab with a knife. Later he finished with Vladislaus and he could to feel bad and collapse the exhausting, he lied on the floor.

* * *

_To be continued..._

**Author alert: **I want to thank with little review and wish with new beta reader. My english isn't again better. sorry for long awaiting in next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3: Bewitched the place

_**Author Note: I am very sorry, this story is very long been still and now I have wrote a piece of story, I hope they will to wanted reading. And I will to send with romanian translate in english, please read end of the under. **_

**_Enjoy have fun with read! Hugs, HJF (Davi)_**

_**Chapter 3:**_

_One hours later: same place bewitching_

What if the Count isn't death, how many times does he rekindle? The resurrection worked very fast and fine with the process, his blood from the salvia he disgorge his blood on the floor and rise slower, he smirks and looks around, what is the place from the Forrest? And he makes the place bewitching and his chest is full blood-soaked on the white shirts shredded who like animals crawls. But is the self-healing effect he could to use the force and the wound really covered. Vlad finds there one laid young man and again the wooden board displays a news paper, the news papers written in Romanian: (1) ziar: _"__ultimele ştiri:__, 2 noiembrie 1896" a conte este înapoi si necunoscut un_ _bãrbat_ _... "mort ori viu - un conte Dracul, cu numele de Vladislaus ll. la preţ_ _5.000 ban." _Vlad chuckles.

He kneel down beside the young man and he pull him, if when he tried to wake him and then slap him, no matter what happens. In few minute later he blinks of an eye at Vlad's face and snarls at him and then Vlad throws him as Gabriel flies to air highly from the floor. A crash sound from the wood, a man wears the leather gothic throat on the shoulder and the leather black pants and he grins and bears it, Vlad shows his finger point an injury man.

"Send to the prisoner" Vlad order to the slave man.

The slave man nods one's head and packs Gabriel's leather coat of the throat, he is semiconscious with watching around if he can't flurry and only smells like blood, and mixing smell of perspiration… in the room is darker within light and heard from chatter peoples, he watch like confused and exhausted again. No memory, no feeling…

The slave man put the huge chain to Gabriel's both wrists and simply his knees on the cold floor, his head is down.

The chatter people are chaos standing and watching at the injured man on the place the prisoner, they jeering the language of Romanian (2)_"__omorî...__"_ other few people yelled _"__ucide__"_

(3)_ "__Doamnelor şi Domnilor__!"_ Vlad presents to speak his own language Romanian _"__eu ura a prezenta ... şi un bãrbat este __ucigaş__ ori eu apuca pe el?"_

(4)_"__Cine vrea __să__ înceap__ă__? _Vlad yelled at the slave peoples and then peoples yelled "_a __josnic__!" _

Maybe Gabriel understand the language of Vlad's mother-tongue, little bit of he know, what he means and Gabriel starts to speaking, if he can to speak with the unbroken language to the Romanian words but he speaks easy with English language or Vlad had enough known more that the languages…

"Exact" Gabriel speaks with grin and bears it "Slow-, my friend…" a scream of the pain from his the back, when the slave man with the leather throat stabs the steel iron staff with triangular file, it is very hot of the sheet steel, and his back burns with racking pains, he couldn't stop with heavy breathe, the sweat dripped off my forehead.

(5) _"popas! nu chin…destul de…"_ Vlad shouted him, _"__Ieşi!__"_ The slave man bows and backs up. _"__Da conducător__…"_

"Gabriel,… why you are here?" in the first language Vlad spoke to pretty good English language if what he knew for the foreign language in English, Romanian, Hungarian, Latin and little bit of German and French, whatever he can to speak, read and write. In the since past he was trip to anywhere from Europe, most of the place in London from England, he lived.

Gabriel couldn't answer and fought the horrid pain from the burned back, brings the tears burning and speaks in muttered (6)_"…__nu a şti eu..."_ with clech one's teeth.

_"Bine, bine...Gabriel."_ Vlad smirks. The Romanian viewers are speechless and didn't move who like turn into stone, _"conducător, __ură noi te! vrea trimite Gabriel __acasă!"_ one old man spoke from the row of the peoples. _"şi... trimite s__ă_ _Roma."_

A dangerous glow a cold icy blue eyes Vlad snarls in the venomous voice "WHY?" and peoples move to back off where Vlad follow to spins round "I am Count, You are not the boss, and I am only Count and live the undead!" with the aggressive rage attack and then Vlad's fangs growing and grabs the one old man from spoken, bites of the throat and sucks the fresh blood, he drank with energies who like booze… later he finished his job of the drinking bloods. Now the viewer gawp at the Count Vlad when he was Vampire, and sudden the Romanian viewer run for one's life and wanted disappear the location from here, a chaos of more people ran forwards or circle, anywhere safe…

Gabriel tried to unslave but it is relieved of difficulties if he can to do that free and Vlad is helpless of the chaos viewers abut on him, screaming or panting and then sudden the viewer jumping to Vlad and they want to kill him with the forks, torch, blade knife…

Vlad has been enough his force from the strength under the slam viewers too faster throw from free place, all flying out from the air many too much injured viewer on the floor and the beast morph his skin of the color grey-brownish skin and two wings vibrated in the free air "hehehehe" with noise laughing. He snaps Gabriel who like kidnapped with his claws from the foot, Gabriel shocked when he flies into the air as he think _'I am falling into the floor, can to be die…'_ and couldn't move he could to rest, if what Vlad flies anywhere to the unknown the location. The Romanian viewers sigh and watch to the sky "Damn…Why can not we help?" and the idea of the farmer with his handmade of the wooden slingshot put on the floor; he said "if hit to Vlad, but who is the male ..Err what is the name?" one male viewer said quick short "Gabriel", "Okay, the stone is huge of the weights, if shoot good…" and other said "no, better with fire…", "rush, rush…" farmer shouted and they tried to shoot in the spot from Vlad's flying. What is a pity; too much to miss because he is good flying… and Gabriel has been more fear because he saw the huge of the fired stone flies into the sky, he shouted "Fucking, it is that very dangerous!!" Vlad laughed too much and shouted at peoples "boo-hoo, nice try!!"

One hour later he throws from his claws of the foot, Gabriel lands on the floor, almost his bone will to be break and his eyes was black and restless beside from the tree.

_What happened with Gabriel? ...to be continued_

_Romanian translate to English, if they understand because I am half romanian but can't write better my language... who can?_

English: Romanian:

1) Newspaper "the lastest news: 2nd. November ziar: "ultimele stiri:

1896 the Count Dracula is back and an unknown 2 noiembrie 1896 a conte

Man … "Die or Alive" A Count Dracula named este înapoi si necunoscut un

Vladislaus ll. the price 5.000 bani bãrbat … "mort ori viu"

un conte Dracul eu numele de Vladislaus ll. la prêt 5.000

bani."

2) "kill him" …"life" "omorî" … "ucide"

3) "Ladies and Gentlemen" "I wish to present you… "Doamnelor si Domnilor!"

and a Man is murderer or I will to handle him?" "eu ura a prezenta… si un

bãrbat este ucigas ori eu apuca pe el?"

4) "Who want to start off?" "That's mean!" "Cine vrea sa înceapă?"

" A josnic!"

5) "Stop! No torture, enough!" "Get out!" "Popas! nu chin..destul de…"

"Ieşi!"

"Yes, Master…" "Da conducător..."

6) "Master, we hated you! Please send Gabriel at home!" "conduăctor, ură noi te! vrea

trimite Gabriel acasa…"

"And… send to Rome" "şi... trimite să Roma"

I hope, if is corrcet...

hughs davi


End file.
